1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chair with tilting backrest.
More precisely, the invention regards a chair comprising a basic structure, a seat carried by the basic structure, a backrest, and at least one joint made of plastic material that connects the backrest to the basic structure, wherein the joint has a first connection portion fixed or integral with respect to the backrest, and a second connection portion connected to the basic structure, and wherein the joint is elastically deformable to enable a movement of the backrest between a resting position and a position tilted backwards under a thrust backwards applied by the user.
2. Description of the Related Art
The document No. EP-A-1557115 filed in the name of the same applicant describes a chair with tilting backrest, in which the backrest has two relatively stiff lateral uprights and two connection elements formed integrally with the bottom ends of the uprights. The lateral connection elements are substantially L-shaped with a horizontal fixing portion fixed to the supporting structure of the chair. The connection elements are elastically compliant to enable a tilting backwards of the backrest under a thrust backwards applied by the user.
The chief drawback of the solution described in the document No. EP 1557115 is that the elastically compliant connection elements that connect the backrest to the basic structure of the chair are not provided with an end-of-travel that limits the inclination backwards of the backrest.